Zwamdrift op drift
by Konijn and Uiltje
Summary: Professor Zwamdrift heeft een gebroken hart en zoekt wanhopig naar een remedie
1. de zoektocht

Zwamdrift's driften  
  
Sybilla Zwamdrift zat in haar torenkamertje in de Noordertoren wat wazig in haar kristallen bol te staren. Ze was de laatste tijd niet helemaal zichzelf. Ze wist ook niet precies waarom, maar laten we maar zeggen dat de lente in de lucht was. Haar gedachten dwaalden iedere keer af, naar de man van haar dromen. De man die zo knap was, zo aardig, en oh zo onbereikbaar. Ja, Remus Lupos voelde niet hetzelfde voor haar, als zij voor hem. Maar waarom?  
  
Vaak fantaseerde ze over hem; hoe ze hem dan tegen zou komen op een verlaten gang in een verlaten deel van het kasteel. En dat hij zich hartstochtelijk op haar zou werpen. In een innige verstrengeling zouden ze hartstochtelijk kussen, en zou hij al haar kleren van haar lichaam scheuren. Teder zou hij met zijn fijne handen over haar lichaam strijken, haar bosten masseren en haar nek kussen. Ja, vaak gingen haar gedachten daar heen, naar de verlaten gang, samen met Remus. Maar dat was alleen maar een droom.  
  
Ze keek maar weer een keer in haar kristallen bol, gewoon om haar gedachten af te leiden van de man die haar toch niet wilde hebben. Het brak haar hart, op de manier hoe hij haar ontweek, nadat zij hem de liefde had verklaard. Wat voelde zij zich stom en vernederd. Eigelijk zou ze eeuwig in haar torenkamertje blijven zitten, maar zelfs zij wist dat dat niks oploste. Ze moest haar leven weer oppakken.  
  
"Professor, moeten we de spullen maar opruimen? Het is bijna tijd." zei de stem van haar studente Belinda Broom. Hemeltje, ze was helemaal afgedwaald tijdens haar les. Ze knikte en toen eindelijk de laatste leerling de zilveren trap was afgedaald, haalde ze diep adem. Het was nu tijd om naar de Grote Zaal te gaan, om te dineren. Ze pakte , met een beetje de zenuwen, haar tasje met tarotkaarten en een miniatuur glazen bolletje, en daalde nu zelf ook de trap af. Ze schreed, alsof ze zweefde, naar de hal wat uiteindelijk zou leiden naar de Grote Zaal.  
  
Ze bleef even staan in de deuropening en zag toen dat iedereen al aanwezig was....behalve haar (nou ja, niks haar) Remus. Snel liep ze naar haar plaats. De stoel tegenover haar was leeg. "Remus er nog niet?" informeerde ze, op gespeeld ongeïntresseerde toon, bij haar buurman, professor Sneep. "Die voelt zich lichtelijk onwel en heeft besloten het diner over te slaan", zei Sneep, met een licht opgetrokken wenkbrauw. Sybilla gaf geen krimp en besloot de pompoensoep op te scheppen. Ze kon niet voorkomen dat haar hand lichtelijk trilde en ja hoor, daar had je het al, een vlek op het damasten tafelkleed. " Is er iets, Sybilla ? "vroeg professor Vector, die haar onderzoekend aankeek. "Nee, ach, met volle maan ben ik altijd wat afwezig.."zei ze terug. "Oh, dan moet je beslist eens bij Severus langs gaan" zei de professor, terwijl ze glimlachend van de een naar de ander keek. Sneep perste zijn lippen op elkaar. Hier had hij overduidelijk geen zin in.  
  
Gaandeweg het diner leek Sneep onrustiger te worden, en het toetje was amper op tafel verschenen of hij excuseerde zich en verliet de grote zaal. Sybilla keek hem na... het moest iets te maken hebben met wat Vector had gezegd.... zou Sneep ??? Ze stond op en besloot hem te volgen. "Voor mij ook niet meer, ik heb geen trek meer en nog heel veel huiswerk te beoordelen, er liggen wel 80 rollen op mij te wachten", zei ze en verdween waardig de zaal uit. Zodra ze buiten het gezichtsveld was, begon ze harder te lopen.........snel daalde ze de trappen af, haar best doend om zo min mogelijk geluid te maken. Ze vermoedde dat Sneep naar zijn kerkers was gegaan. Al snel bleek dit vermoeden juist, ze hoorde het geluid van een borrelende ketel. De deur van zijn kantoor bleek op slot. Ze bukte om door het sleutelgat te kijken....ze zag net hoe hij een bokaal vulde met een rokend brouwsel, zijn staf pakte en hoorde hem de spreuk "finito flammatio"uitspreken, waarop het vuur onder de ketel plots uitging. Nu kwam hij naar de deur toe... zo snel ze kon ging ze ervandoor en probeerde de diverse deuren die ze tegenkwam... de tweede deur, van Argus Vilders martelkamer bleek niet op slot... had hij zeker vergeten na zijn laatste bezoekje aan Zweinsveld gisteren. Gauw glipte ze naar binnen en deed de deur op een kiertje....  
  
Nog net op tijd, want daar hoorde ze iemand lopen. Het was inderdaad Sneep, zo zag ze... ze wachtte heel even tot hij ver genoeg weg was om niet alles meer te horen en sloop toen op kousenvoeten (nou ja, ze droeg sloffen) naar buiten. Ze achtervolgde hem, zorgvuldig in de schaduwen van de muren blijvend voor het geval hij achterom keek. Gelukkig waren de kerkers net een doolhof, vol met hoekjes en pilaren waarachter zij zich kon schuilhouden.... plots draaide Sneep een gang in, en liep toen een trap op. Zo stilletjes als ze kon volgde ze hem. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze op de derde verdieping, waar ook Remus' kamer was... "Zie je wel", dacht ze bij zichzelf, "het heeft met hem te maken". En ja hoor, Sneep klopte op de deur van Lupos'vertrek. Hij wachtte kennelijk geen antwoord af, maar ging gelijk naar binnen. Ze haastte zich om bij de deur te komen en door het sleutelgat te kijken. Ze zag helaas alleen het achterwerk van Sneep, die zich voorover had gebogen om de toverdrank die hij gebrouwen had in een soort bak te schenken die op de grond stond... Nou, dat achterwerk interesseerde haar geen zier.  
  
Plots draaide Sneep zich om en liep naar de deur... opnieuw was ze gedwongen te vluchten. Ze dacht veilig te zijn achter een dikke boekenkast, maar de stem van Sneep schalde al snel door de verlaten gang "Ik zou het niet doen als ik jou was", klonk het, vol sarcasme. "Je zou wel eens heel erg teleurgesteld kunnen raken. Nee, je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat hij je iets doet, maar daar is ook alles mee gezegd. Nou ja, het is jouw keuze, Sybilla, wie ben ik tenslotte om je van advies te dienen in liefdeszaken?" Het laatste klonk bijna verbitterd. Professor Zwamdrift stond verstijfd van schrik en het duurde even voor ze bij zinnen was. Ze hoorde zijn voetstappen wegsterven. Zou ze de kamer binnengaan? Hoe had Sneep gemerkt dat zij er was, ze was zo stil geweest?  
  
Haar hoofd tolde...maar ze wist dat er maar een ding was wat ze wilde, ook al had Lupos haar nog zo voor schut gezet...nou ja, voor schut, er was niemand bij geweest en hij zou zoiets nooit aan iemand vertellen, dat wist ze... maar toch, ze had zich zo vernederd gevoeld toen hij zei dat ze wel op kon houden met pogingen hem te versieren, omdat hij helaas niet op haar viel. Remus had haar hand gegrepen en zijn bruine ogen hadden ernstig in de hare gekeken. "Ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is om te accepteren, Sibylla, maar ik voel niet voor jou wat jij voor mij denkt te voelen - maak het niet erger dan het al is en laat me met rust. Hoe eerder je mij vergeet, hoe beter. ik kan jouw gevoelens niet beantwoorden". Ja, hij was absoluut netjes geweest, vriendelijk en aardig, begrijpend zelfs.... was hij maar gemeen geweest, had hij haar maar uitgescholden, dat was makkelijker te verdragen geweest... maar niet deze vriendelijkheid, niet deze sympathie... het deed zoveel meer pijn. Misschien moest ze inderdaad proberen hem te vergeten... maar nu hij ziek was, was daar dan niet een kans ? Oh, ze zou voor hem zorgen, hem vertroetelen en misschien zou hij dan inzien dat zij toch de ware voor hem was, zou hij zo dankbaar zijn dat hij toch verliefd werd.. misschien was hij alleen maar bang om verliefd te worden en had hij haar daarom afgeweerd... ja, ze ging de kamer in... het voelde als haar laatste kans.... 


	2. de verdwaling

Sybilla sloop naar de deur en pauzeerde even. Ze bleef aarzelend staan en drukte haar oor eerst tegen de deur. Ze wist ook niet waarom ze dat deed, het was waarschijnlijk een "ingave" die ze kreeg van de goden hier boven. Terwijl haar oor tegen de deur rustte, bonkte haar hart diep in haar keel. Was ze bang, of vond ze dit spannend? Waarschijnlijk een combinatie van beide. Ze had nog nooit zoiets gedaan, laat staan dat ze zo enorm verliefd was geweest op iemand.  
  
Ze stond daar nog geen minuut, toen ze besefte dat ze niks hoorde. Zou hij slapen? Als dat zo was, kon ze heel even naar hem kijken. Alleen maar even kijken, dat was alles wat ze wilde. Daarna zou ze hem weer met rust laten. Ze wilde hem alleen maar even zien, en als het even kon, ook even aanraken. Heel zachtjes, zodat hij niet zou merken dat ze er was. Ze zou hem dan heel teder met haar vingers door zijn haren strijken, heel zachtjes zijn gezicht strelen. Ja, zijn gezicht was wel het mooiste wat ze ooit had gezien. Die donkere ogen, die zo dwars door haar heen schenen te kijken. Die aardige, doch ernstige blik. En dan had hij nog vaak een stoppelbaardje... Ja, dat vond ze ook zo aantrekkelijk aan hem. Hij was in haar ogen Ã©Ã©n en al man. Toen ze daar zo over nadacht, kwam ze tot de conclusie dat ze hem gewoon moest hebben. Hij had haar nodig! Zeker nu hij zo ziek was! Zij zou hem wel verzorgen, niemand hoefde het te weten. Alleen hun tweeÃ«n zouden het weten. Alleen zij.  
  
In de kamer was het nu aardedonker en Sybilla kon geen hand voor ogen zien. Ze moest even wennen aan het duister, en al gauw kon ze de omtrekken onderscheiden van een bureau en een bed. Ze liep verder de kamer binnen, en deed met haar linkerarm de deur achter zich dicht. De doodse stilte was het enige geluid wat de kamer vulde. Verder hoorde ze niets, of toch wel? Heel zachtjes hoorde ze iets ademen. Maar het was zwaarder dan een mannen- ademhaling. Ze spitste haar oren en probeerde meer te zien, maar het was nog steeds te donker in het vertrek om een beetje goed te kunnen zien. Ze keek om zich heen, om te proberen te achterhalen waar het geluid vandaan kwam. Het kwam, zo leek het, van achter het bureau. Zonder er ook maar een seconde over na te denken deed ze een paar stappen in de richting van het bureau. Ze stak haar hand uit om te voorkomen dat ze ergens tegen aan zou botsen. En plots, uit het niets werd ze door een ongekend groot gevaarte besprongen. Het scheen van achter het bureau te komen en had haar recht van voren aangevallen. Ze werd met een smak naar achteren geworpen. Ze voelde hoe sterke tanden haar vel aanraakte, en hoorde hoe haar jurk verscheurd werd. Hardhandig kwam ze op het bed terecht en voelde hoe iets over haar heen sprong. Ze kon geen kant meer op en terwijl ze daar lag, voelde ze een hete adem in haar gezicht. Haar kleding had de aanval niet overleefd en hing in repen langs haar lichaam. Haar ademhaling was snel en gejaagd, en het zweet druppelde over haar voorhoofd. Ze voelde hoe de hete adem over haar reeds bezwete lichaam gaan. Haar jurk bedekte het niet meer, en nu prijkte daar haar zwarte lingerie. Ze schaamde zich een beetje, maar aan de andere kant wond het haar ook enorm op. Zo'n gevoel had ze nog nooit meegemaakt, maar ze was er zeker van dat dit niet zomaar op mocht houden. Ze vond het veel te uitdagend.  
  
En terwijl ze daar lag, vastgehouden door haar belager, voelde ze hoe haar tepels groter werden. De opwinding en de hete adem over haar bezwete lichaam waren daar de oorzaak van. De adem ging even van boven naar beneden, alsof het onderzoekend was. Pauzeerde even en ging toen weer naar boven. Even hield het stil boven haar gezicht en opeens was het verdwenen. Het was van haar af gesprongen en had haar vrij gelaten. Zowel als opgelucht, als teleurgesteld kwam ze weer overeind.  
  
Plotseling besefte ze dat haar belager weg was...en dat ze in feite niets meer aanhad dan haar zwarte push up bh en haar slipje. Wat nu ? Tuurlijk, een beetje tovenaar zou zijn toverstaf gepakt hebben en een spreuk gezegd hebben (LUPOS? nee, het was iets anders...) zodat hij om zich heen kon kijken.... maar zij had dat soort gezwaai met stokjes altijd belachelijk gevonden... de ware tovenarij kenmerkte zich door voorspellingen, gebaseerd op wat de sterren zeiden, of de andere voorbodes die Vrouwe Fortuna je schonk...jammer alleen dat het nooit voor jezelf werkte.. hoe vaak ze ook voor zichzelf de tarot legde of in theebladeren staarde, er kwam nooit iets anders uit dan "de waarheid is gehuld in duisternis..... het licht zal je duisternis brengen". Nou, dat was zelfs voor haar onzin. Licht ! ja, dat had ze nodig. En iets om aan te trekken... misschien... Sybilla stond op en begaf zich op de tast naar het raam. Daar voelde ze de vensterbank al.. en een zwaar gordijn. Met de nodig krachtsinspanning probeerde ze het los te trekken. Het duurde even, maar uiteindelijk scheurde de stof en had ze een dikke lap fluweel in haar handen. Gauw sloeg ze het om zich heen,netjes bij de borst ingevouwen, zodat het op een avondjurk leek. Buiten zou de maan hebben moeten schijnen, maar het was te bewolkt om echt licht in de kamer te krijgen. Ze zag dan ook niets, afgezien van de contouren van het bed, een kast, het bureau en iets dat leek op een stapeltje kleren op de grond. Nou ja, kleren had ze nu even niet meer nodig, het was tijd dat ze een lamp ging halen. Dan kon ze tenminste zien waar hij was.... als hij al in deze kamer geweest was.. maar wat was het dan wat haar besprongen had? Het kon onmogelijk een mens geweest zijn, het had meer iets weg van een beest... of van een geest wellicht...  
  
De woorden van Severus Sneep maalden door haar hoofd : "Je zou wel eens heel erg teleurgesteld kunnen raken... hij zal je niets doen maar daar is dan ook alles mee gezegd.... wie ben ik om je van advies te dienen in liefdeszaken". Ja inderdaad, dacht ze kwaad. Waar bemoeide hij zich mee ? Hoe had die creep in hemelsnaam geweten dat ze daar was, en vooral, waarom ze er was ? Duisternis ? Dat sloeg natuurlijk op Sneep, hij was altijd in het donker gekleed.... Nee, eerst maar eens terug naar haar privÃ©vertrek, dan besloot ze daar wel wat ze ging doen....  
  
Sybilla Zwamdrift ging de kamer uit en liep zo snel ze kon terug naar haar eigen kantoor. Alle gangen leken verlaten, wat maar goed was, ontdekte ze, want toen ze eenmaal in de wat meer verlichte gangen kwam zag ze dat het gordijn een vaal kleur groen was, wat al helemaal niet bij haar teint paste.... er zaten trouwens nog wat gordijnhaken in ook. Even stopte ze om die eruit te halen. He, dat zat beter.  
  
Eenmaal in haar torenkamer besloot ze eerst in bad te gaan. In het warme schuimbad kwam ze een beetje tot rust. Ze liet het schuim over haar ledematen glijden. Heerlijk. Zou ze nog een keer de tarotkaarten raadplegen ? Misschien zag ze gewoon iets over het hoofd. Ze smeerde wat schuim op haar borsten, en kon het toen niet nalaten deze even te strelen. In gedachten waren het niet haar eigen handen, maar die van Remus die haar boezem liefkoosde. Haar tepels verhardden zich. Even liet ze een hand onder water glijden om haar intiemste plekje te strelen, en weer was zij het in haar voorstelling niet zelf, maar haar knappe, o zo mannelijke collega...Plots opende ze wagenwijd haar ogen... natuurlijk, dat ging ze doen ! Wat het ook was wat zijn kamer zo angstvallig in het duister verborgen hield, zo zou hij overtuigd raken van haar goede bedoelingen en haar vast en zeker vergeven voor enig inbreuk op zijn privacy die zij gemaakt had......... vooral omdat ze toch al overtuigd was dat de ware reden dat hij haar liefde niet kon accepteren, gewoon angst voor relaties was....Hij was altijd al zo'n eenling geweest.... die eenzaamheid die in zijn ogen te lezen was... Wat dom dat ze daar niet eerder aan gedacht had ! Ze sprong uit het bad en droogde zich als een bezetene af. Gauw trok ze haar paarse gewaad aan, die haar vrouwelijke vormen het meest accentueerde, dit dankzij de zilveren gesp die om haar borsten liep. Nog even haar lantaarn aansteken, en haar favoriete roze sloffen. Oh ja, haar haar... ze besloot het in een rol op haar achterhoofd te doen, dat stond vast ernstig. Remus was ook altijd ernstig. Even nog haar wimpers bijwerken, wat groene oogschaduw, wat paarse lippenstift (kleurde mooi bij haar gewaad) en... in haar haast om de deur uit te gaan merkte Sybilla niet dat het buiten was gaan stormen. De wind loeide om het grote kasteel....  
  
Sybilla greep haar lantaarn beet en stormde haar kamer uit. Terwijl ze door de donkere gangen liep, voelde ze het tochten. Maar ze was zo met haar gedachten bij haar plan, dat ze nog steeds niet besefte dat de wind gewoon letterlijk door de gangen blies. Haar lantaarn wakkerde, maar bleef branden. De storm was sterker geworden en Sybilla hoorde de wind nu gieren langs de kasteel muren en door de kamers. Ze versnelde haar pas, omdat ze het koud begon te krijgen. De wind woei langs haar heen. Ze voelde de koude vlagen langs haar lichaam gaan. Kippenvel verscheen in haar hals en haar decolletÃ©. Ze liep zo snel als ze kon in de richting van de kamer van Remus, maar die leek nog wel kilometers van haar verwijderd.  
  
Opeens bleef ze staan om te kijken waar ze was. Dit was wel een heel donker gedeelte van het kasteel. Was ze hier ooit wel eens geweest? Het zou best eens kunnen zijn dat ze hier nog nooit was geweest, want meestal had ze zich teruggetrokken in haar torenkamer. Ze had het niet zo erg op massa's mensen. Zeker niet op hopen leerlingen die zo veel herrie maakte. Zij hadden nog wel eens de neiging om haar connecties met energievelden en aura's te verstoren. Daarom verkoos ze liever de afzondering. Lekker rustig...  
  
Ze keek eens rustig om zich heen en voelde de koude windvlagen langs haar pantoffels gaan. Haar voeten werden langzamerhand ook koud. Ze voelde zich nu een beetje hulpeloos, zo helemaal alleen in de donkere, verlaten gangen. Welke kant moest ze nu nemen?  
  
"Verdwaald?", vroeg een kille stem vanuit het duister. Sybille schrok zich een ongeluk, en deed van schrik een paar stappen achteruit. 


	3. de ontdekking

"Verdwaald?", vroeg een kille stem uit het duister. Sybilla draaide zich met een ruk om en zag uit de duisternis een lange gedaante verschijnen. "Severus, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg ze geschrokken. Sneep kwam dreigend, althans zo kwam het op haar over, op haar af. Ze vond hem intimiderend overkomen en uit reactie daarop deinsde ze terug, maar kwam al gauw tot stilstand. Ze stond nu met haar rug tegen de muur en kon niet meer verder. In het licht van haar lantaarn was Sneep goed zichtbaar. Hij keek haar strak aan met zijn gitzwarte ogen. Wat deed hij daar, en wat moest hij in godsnaam van haar?  
  
Terwijl hij haar bleef aankijken, kwam hij nog enkele stappen dichterbij. Sybilla voelde zich opeens heel klein worden en de blik in zijn ogen zorgde er ook niet voor, dat ze zich erg op haar gemak voelde. Sneep hield uiteindelijk halt en liet zijn priemende ogen over haar heen gaan. Heel rustig, van boven naar beneden en toen weer naar boven. Even leek het, zo dacht ze, bleef zijn blik hangen op haar decolleté. Door de kou in de verlaten gangen waren haar tepels weer opgezwollen. Sybilla voelde zich nu helemaal niet op haar gemak en wilde het liefst zo snel mogelijk verdwijnen. Het was jammer dat ze zich alleen met Waarzeggerij had beziggehouden, anders had ze nog wel kunnen Verdwijnselen. O nee, dat kon niet op Zweinstein. Dus had ze er nu evengoed niks aan gehad. Wat moest ze nu doen? Ze voelde dat ze een beetje paniekerig werd, maar was absoluut niet van plan om dit aan Sneep door te laten schemeren.  
  
Het was ijzig stil in de donkere gang. Alleen de wind maakte geluid en dat betekende dus ook, dat ze ver van het bewoonde gedeelte van het kasteel waren. Dus geen mens in de buurt die haar wellicht te hulp kon schieten...  
  
"Liep zomaar wat rond", antwoordde Sneep na een lange stilte. "Je weet nooit wat voor spannende dingen je tegen kunt komen." De blik in zijn ogen was doordringender dan ooit. Sybilla wilde nog een stap achteruit doen, maar ze stond al met haar rug tegen de muur. Sneep begon te glimlachen, op een ijskoude manier. Kennelijk leek hij hier van te genieten, van zijn machtspositie. Het was overduidelijk dat hij altijd graag de touwtjes in handen had. Maar opeens hield hij op met glimlachen en greep haar linker bovenarm beet en trok haar naar zich toe. "Je moet niet meer naar hem toe gaan", siste hij in haar oor. "Dat is levensgevaarlijk!"  
  
Sybilla schrok van deze situatie en probeerde zich los te rukken, maar Sneep hield haar stevig in zijn greep. "Luister nou eens naar andermans advies: ga niet meer naar hem toe!" brieste hij nogmaals. Maar Sybilla wilde niet naar hem luisteren, ze wilde alleen maar weg. Weg uit die greep, weg uit deze enge gang. Ze begon harder aan haar arm te trekken, maar Sneep gaf zich niet zo snel gewonnen. Maar uit een reflex beet ze Sneep in zijn hand en gaf hem een schop tegen zijn been. Sneep slaakte een gil van pijn en liet haar abrupt los. Het bloed stroomde over zijn arm.  
  
Sybilla zag haar kans schoon en trok zich uiteindelijk los uit de greep van Sneep. Ze was vrij en zetten het op een lopen. Maar doordat ze wat roekeloos weg rende, sloeg ze per ongeluk met haar lantaarn tegen de muur. Het was nu aardedonker, maar toch zetten ze het op een lopen. Ze wilde alleen maar weg van die plek, bij Sneep vandaan! Ze holde met haar armen recht voor uit gestrekt, op de tast. En in de verte hoorde ze nog een laatste pijnkreet van Sneep...  
  
  
  
Tastend liep ze langs de muur... het was gewoon aardedonker in dit gedeelte, zou hier ooit wel iemand komen ? En zo ja, waar was ze eigenlijk ? In de verte dacht ze een beetje licht te zien en opgelucht snelde ze ernaar toe. De gang leek af te buigen, en plotseling zag ze de contouren van een deur, helder verlicht. Ze wist niet hoe snel ze er moest komen... ze probeerde de deur en die was open... voor haar lag een verlichte gang. Hoe meer ze de gang inliep, hoe bekender het haar voorkwam... hier was ze eerder geweest. Na een lange tocht stond ze eindelijk voor de deur van de kamer van Remus. Sneeps waarschuwing klonk nog in haar hoofd : "je moet niet meer naar hem toegaan...dat is levensgevaarlijk". Waarom dan ? Wat had Sneep eigenlijk te verbergen ? Nee, het was Sneep die wilde dat ze iets niet zou ontdekken. Nou, ze zou die hatelijke collega van haar, ze ging dus wel naar binnen. Ze haalde even diep adem en opende de deur.  
  
Niets. Te weinig licht weer om goed te kunnen zien (wat dom van haar lantaarn!). Ze hoorde ook niets nu, of toch ? Ja, in de verte klonk het geluid van een torenklok... 12 slagen telde ze. En ze hoorde een zacht gekreun, dat dit keer van het bed kwam, of tenminste, waar ze dacht dat het bed had gestaan, want het was nog altijd te donker om iets te onderscheiden. Op de tast liep ze naar het bed. Ze knielde neer en stak voorzichtig haar hand uit. Ze voelde iets behaards....even aarzelde ze of ze verder moest gaan, maar de nieuwsgierigheid won het van haar verstand, dat uitgilde dat Sneep haar gewoon wilde beschermen, waar dan ook tegen deed er niet toe, ze moest de kamer uit. "Krijg het heen en weer", dacht ze, "ik sta op het punt hier te vechten voor mijn laatste kans om gelukkig te worden en dan moet je weer zo nodig voorzichtig zijn.. nou, vandaag even niet". En ze liet haar hand verder glijden. Ze voelde nu duidelijk een dierenhoofd... een herdershond! Jeetje, was dat Remus' geheim? Dat hij stiekem een hond had? Tuurlijk, honden waren dreuzel-dieren pur sang, niets magisch aan, zoals bij katten, ratten, uilen en al die andere dieren. Maar daar hoefde hij zich toch niet voor te schamen ? Er waren wel meer tovenaars met een voorliefde voor Dreuzelzaken. Bovendien kon ze zich niet voorstellen dat Albus hem zou weigeren een afwijkend huisdier op Zweinstein te houden, niet na zijn ervaringen met de voorgaande leraren Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Gossie, dat was een ramp geweest. Eerst die Krinkel, die een handlanger van Je-weet-wel bleek te zijn, en daarna die kwal van een vent, die ijdeltuit, die... huh, ze kreeg er de rillingen van als ze alleen al aan hem dacht, die Gladianus Smalhart... nou ja, het was ook niet al te denderend met hem afgelopen, hij had, zo ging het gerucht tenminste, totaal zijn verstand verloren en wist niet eens meer wie hij was.... hij was nu in het Magisch Academisch Ziekenhuis, op de afdeling mentaal onbekwamen... nou ja, of dat waar was wist ze eigenlijk niet, Professor Stronk had haar dat verteld, maar dat was een kletstante van het eerste uur. In ieder geval, hij gaf geen les meer. Toen had Remus lesgegeven, een verademing, maar helaas kon hij het daaropvolgende jaar niet aanwezig zijn. In zij plaats kwam Dolleman, die eigenlijk Bartho Krenck junior bleek te zijn........ Gelukkig was Remus dit jaar weer terug en hadden ze eindelijk weer een bekwaam iemand voor de post verweer gevonden. Bovendien werd hij door zowel de leraren als de meeste leerlingen op handen gedragen. Nee, Perkamentus zou hem beslist een paar vrijheden toegestaan hebben...  
  
Ze aaide de hond en voelde hoe die in zijn slaap kreunde, en af en toe met zijn poten trok, alsof hij droomde. Ze gaapte. Het was een rare avond geweest. Maar het voelde heel prettig om de hond te aaien, ze werd er heel loom en ontspannen van... vroeger hadden ze ook een hond gehad, toen ze nog een klein meisje was. Nou ja, haar ouders waren ook dreuzels geweest. Het was lang geleden dat ze een hond had geaaid.... vreemd, hoe Sneep zich had gedragen... en dat alles om haar te verhinderen dat ze erachter zou komen dat Remus stiekem een hond had.... Hé, nu ze erover nadacht, was het vast ook die hond geweest die haar besprongen had toen ze hier eerder gekomen was.. jeetje.... ze bloosde bij de gedachten die ze toen gehad had... maar evengoed, als Sneep de hond kennelijk verzorgde (met een of ander toverbrouwsel? gilde een klein hoekje in haar brein, maar daar besloot ze geen aandacht aan te schenken. Ach ja, ze was altijd al heel goed geweest in het zich van de buitenwereld afsluiten) waar was Remus dan? Op een of andere missie misschien? Ha, maar dan zou ze hier voortaan slapen, net zolang hij op een dag terugkwam. Of misschien wel op een nacht... dan zou hij haar vinden, fantaseerde ze, en...  
  
Maar die gedachte maakte ze niet meer af, omdat ze in slaap viel.  
  
Toen het eerste ochtendlicht de kamer verlichtte, werd ze langzaam wakker. Nou, het was geen aanbeveling om op je knieën in slaap te vallen, ze was zo stijf als een plank. Ze rekte zich uit en wreef toen in haar ogen. Uit haar ooghoek keek ze naar het bed....Daar lag Remus zelf... helemaal naakt. Goh, ze had nooit van hem verwacht dat hij in zijn blootje zou slapen, ze had veel eerder een ouderwetse streepjespyjama bij hem verwacht... Ze stond op, wat een beetje moeilijk ging, omdat haar onderbenen een beetje sliepen. Gauw wreef ze ze, om zo de circulatie te bevorderen. Toen ze eindelijk met fatsoen kon staan, keek ze om zich heen... Op de kast (in een hoek achter de deuropening, ze had die nog niet eerder gezien) lagen wat dekens. Ze besloot er een af te pakken, aarzelde toen en pakte er uiteindelijk twee. Ze liep moeizaam terug naar het bed, en sloeg heel voorzichtig een deken om Remus' naakte lichaam heen. Ze wikkelde zichzelf in de andere, en hervatte haar wake. Niet lang daarna hoorde ze Remus een paar keer zwaar zuchten. Ze legde haar hand op zijn, nu met een deken bedekte, schouder. Hij reageerde onmiddellijk door zijn ogen op te slaan - en vervolgens wagenwijd open te sperren. "Sybilla...wat doe jij hier?" . Hij kwam overeind in een half zittende houding en sloeg de deken wat steviger om zich heen. "Ik maakte me ongerust over je, dat je alweer ziek was, dus ik besloot je op te zoeken", zei ze zacht. "Heeft niemand je dan tegengehouden? ", vroeg hij, een eindje uit haar richting schuivend. "Ja, Sneep, hij zei dat het levensgevaarlijk was...je hebt toch niets besmettelijks of zo ?" Remus lachte kort, een verbitterd lachje. "Nee, besmettelijk zou ik het niet willen noemen", antwoordde hij droogjes. "Waar is je hond?", vroeg ze. Remus zuchtte. Het was een diepe zucht.  
  
Na een moment van stilte, die wel haast eeuwig leek te duren, vermande hij zich en zei tenslotte " Jij leeft ook echt in een totaal andere wereld dan ik hè?" Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Als jij dit al niet begrijpt, wat verwacht je dan van mij ? Wat jij vannacht hebt gezien, is mijn kern, is mijn wezen - en als je dat niet kunt of wilt inzien, dan denk ik dat het beter is dat je gaat. Als jij nu nog niet doorhebt wat ik, en Sneep, voor jouw hebben geprobeerd te verbergen...". "Ja, maar Perkamentus weet er toch van, waarom ik dan niet?" Remus zuchtte "Sybilla, ik weet niet hoe ik dit moet zeggen zonder jou te kwetsen - er is niets tussen ons en dat zal er ook niet zijn. Niet alleen voel ik niet voor jou wat jij voor mij voelt, maar jij hebt gewoon geen idee wie - of wat - ik ben. Ik wil niet zeggen dat je dom bent, maar je leeft in een hele andere wereld dan de andere tovenaars - en misschien is het tijd dat je weer naar die wereld teruggaat. Ik kan niets met je, ik wil niets met je en verdorie, je zou het niet eens begrijpen als ik voor je neus veranderde". "Remus, waar heb je het over?" "Ja, dat je dat niet snapt is me nu wel duidelijk. Je wilt toch niet echt dat ik het je uitleg? Sybilla, ik wil je niet kwetsen maar ik kan jou niet geven wat jij van mij wilt". "Zeg het me, asjeblieft". Ze lag weer op haar knieen en smeekte hem nu echt om een antwoord. Remus begroef zijn hoofd in zijn handen, bleef even zo zitten, maar stond toen op en begon te ijsberen. "Ok, je zult het weten ook. Maar zeg me nooit dat je niet gewaarschuwd bent - en wat voor begrip je ook voor mijn situatie zou mogen hebben, er is geen hoop voor ons". Sybilla knikte. Goed, ze werd afgewezen, maar toch... waar had hij het over? Haar nieuwsgierigheid was gewoon nog groter dan haar verlangen naar deze man. Ze volgde hem met haar ogen.  
  
Toen Remus in het verste puntje van de kamer was aangekomen, sprak hij eindelijk de verlossende woorden : "Dat was geen hond, vannacht. Dat was ik. Ik ben een weerwolf". "Oh", zei ze flauwtjes en voelde heel even de neiging om van haar stokje te gaan. Weerwolven waren immers gewelddadige monsters, ook in mensengedaante. Toch? Zo was het haar geleerd op Zweinstein, nota bene. Remus een weerwolf? "De reden dat ik je niets gedaan heb, komt omdat Severus een speciaal brouwsel heeft gemaakt. Ik verander nog wel, maar ben in principe ongevaarlijk. Echter, het is beter als niemand mij zo tegenkomt. Maar misschien is dit wel goed voor jou. Dan weet je tenminste dat je niet langer je liefdespijlen op mij hoeft te richten. Ik ben niet geschikt voor jou, en vannacht heb je bewezen dat je niet geschikt bent voor mij". "Weet... weet..". "Ja, Perkamentus weet dit. ... Sybilla, luister".... maar ze hoorde het al niet meer, want ze was snikkend weggerend. Niet de onthulling dat hij een weerwolf was (al was ze behoorlijk stom geweest dit niet door te hebben, vond ze zelf) maar vooral zijn woorden over haar ongeschiktheid hadden haar te diep getroffen....  
  
Ze rende sniffend naar de bibliotheek en vond daar een paar standaard werken over weerwolven. Goed, de meeste op de verboden afdeling, maar die restrictie gold alleen voor de leerlingen, niet voor de docenten. Ze droogde haar tranen en liet de boeken registreren bij Madame Rommella, die haar zeer onderzoekend aankeek, maar gelukkig geen opmerkingen maakte over haar behuilde gezicht. Ze sloot zich op in haar kamer in de Noordertoren en begon te lezen. Twee dagen later was haar duidelijk wat ze moest doen. Ze zette haar haardvuur op de hoogste stand en begon haar juwelenkistje leeg te ruimen. Een deel legde ze apart en het andere deel liet ze smelten in de kleine ketel, waarin ze normaal haar thee zette. Toen alles gesmolten was, goot ze het voorzichtig in een vorm, die ze eerder gemaakt had. Daarna ging ze heel beheerst naar Zweinsveld, waar een antiekzaakje zat vol met exotische dreuzelspulletjes. Daar kocht ze wat ze van plan was, en keerde terug naar Zweinstein. Op weg naar haar kamer kwam ze Sneep tegen. Hij keek haar alleen zeer doordringend aan. "Doe geen domme dingen!", waarschuwde hij.  
  
Ze keek hem niet aan maar holde naar haar vertrouwde plekje. Het diner sloeg ze, zoals bijna gebruikelijk, over. Vijf dagen lang vastte ze en staarde in haar kristallen bol. Uiteindelijk stond ze op en hoewel ze merkte dat ze stond te zwaaien op haar benen, was ze vastbesloten. Ze pakte haar dreuzelapparaat en het zilveren voorwerp en begaf zich op weg naar Remus' privé-vertrek.  
  
Daar aangekomen klopte ze een keer, maar wachtte niet op antwoord, ze duwde gelijk de deur open. Remus keek op van zijn boeken. Zijn gezicht vertoonde een mengeling van irritatie en verwondering. "Sybilla?", vroeg hij. "Doe nou niet of je mij niet herkend", snauwde ze, en richtte het antieke dreuzelapparaat op zijn keel. "Wat heeft dit te betekenen?", vroeg hij haar. Hij stond kalm op en liep op Sybilla af, niet in het minst verontrust door haar bedreiging, of tenminste, zo kwam het op haar over. "Blijf staan!" gilde ze. "Geen beweging meer of ik schiet!". Uiterlijk onaangedaan liep Remus naar haar toe, en net toen hij haar arm pakte, haalde ze de trekker over…  
  
Niets. Remus glimlachte en schudde zijn hoofd. Hij pakte het pistool uit haar hand en maakte het open. "Twee vergissingen, Sybilla", zei hij, de zilveren kogel in zijn hand bekijkend. "Of eigenlijk drie, als ik zo vrij mag zijn." Ze kon hem alleen maar verbijsterd aanstaren. "Ten eerste : ja, een weerwolf kan gedood worden door een zilveren kogel…als hij op dat moment een weerwolf is. Zoals ik nu ben kan ik natuurlijk ook door een kogel gedood worden, maar zilver is niet echt het meest geëigende materiaal, het is tamelijk week en zal wel verwondingen veroorzaken, maar meer ook niet. Lood had verstandiger geweest. Ten tweede…als je gaat schieten, haal dan eerst de beveiligingspal eraf. Kijk, dit dingetje moet je omzetten." Hij demonstreerde het. Waarom bleef hij zo koel?  
  
Remus draaide zich om en liep weer naar zijn bureau. Hij ging zitten en wreef even met zijn handen over zijn gezicht. "Ten derde", zei hij, met de rug naar haar toe, "mij doden biedt geen oplossing voor jezelf. Je komt er niet verder mee, integendeel, je zult je leven lang de last hiervan meedragen. Niet dat dat lang zal duren, want ik ben bang dat je niet opgewassen bent tegen het onvriendelijke klimaat in Azkaban." Hij zuchtte en draaide zijn stoel om. "Sybilla, vergeet wat er hier gebeurd is, dan doe ik het ook. Ga terug naar je kamer en als je besluit dat je hier niet verder kunt, zoek dan een andere baan. Als je mij niet meer ziet dan kom je hier vanzelf overheen. Ze zeggen dat de tijd alle wonden heelt en heus meisje, over een paar maanden lach je om wat je nu wilde doen. Dat is het enige wat ik je als advies kan meegeven. Ga, voor ik me bedenk en naar Perkamentus stap!" Zijn bruine ogen keken ernstig in de hare. Ze wist zich absoluut geen houding te geven. Ze rende weg, op de vlucht voor haar eigen schaamte.  
  
Om twaalf uur 's nachts klonk in de Noordertoren een voor de meeste bewoners van Zweinstein onbekend geluid. Enkele leerlingen van dreuzelouders wisten het uiteindelijk te definiëren als een pistoolschot, maar toen was het al te laat.  
  
Sneep had uiteindelijk gelijk gekregen.  
  
- einde - 


End file.
